


Rodzina

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, So much angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Kiedy Cyn nonszalancko odrzuca pomysł dołożenia ich nazwiska do własnego, Flick wzrusza ramionami, ignoruje ukłucie irytacji i postanawia nie unosić się honorem. To nie ona jest najważniejszą osobą w tej chwili, a poza tym - Flick uśmiecha się pod nosem obserwując potem Fyra uśmiechającego się do Cyn - nazwisko to nie jedyny sposób, by stworzyć rodzinę.





	

Kiedy Cyn nonszalancko odrzuca pomysł dołożenia ich nazwiska do własnego, Flick wzrusza ramionami, ignoruje ukłucie irytacji i postanawia nie unosić się honorem. To nie ona jest najważniejszą osobą w tej chwili, a poza tym - Flick uśmiecha się pod nosem obserwując potem Fyra uśmiechającego się do Cyn - nazwisko to nie jedyny sposób, by stworzyć rodzinę.

 

Kiedy nagle na progu domu stają jej dziadkowie, to niemal zabawne jak szybko Cyn przeciska się do przodu, gotowa bronić swojego miejsca w rodzinie i swoich najbliższych. Flick uśmiecha się lekko widząc, jak potem próbuje wesprzeć Leo, idąc z nim niepewnie na herbatkę ze Steffitem. Może się czasem z nią nie zgadzać, ale zawsze potrafi docenić kogoś, kto docenia swoją rodzinę.

 

Przez chwilę niemal rozumie, widzi prawdę na twarzy Cyn i słyszy szczerość w jej głosie, już zastanawiając się nad praktycznymi sposobami podróży na taką odległość i nad tym, co może ich tam czekać.

Moment potem jedynym, co słyszy jest szum krwi w uszach i dźwięk pękającego serca Fyra, i nagle nie ma już słów, które chciałaby powiedzieć. 

W pierwszej chwili nie jest pewna, co w zasadzie słyszy. Sama idea odrzucenia rodziny zupełnie abstrakcyjna, nie do pojęcia. O ile mogła zrozumieć niechęć do bycia częścią jej rodziny - chociaż już to trochę ją uwierało, to odrzucenie Fyra, odebranie mu jednej z kilku cząstek rodziny, które sam sobie stworzył, jest jak policzek. 

Flick nie wie, dlaczego ktoś miałby uważać powiększenie rodziny o kogoś takiego jak Fyr za problematyczne (wie, wie doskonale, ale ma zamiar wierzyć, że to nie to kieruje Cyn, chociaż lata doświadczeń malują jej jasny obraz świata. Kawałek jej chce wierzyć, że Cyn jest lepsza niż to). Udaje, że nie słyszy kiedy Cyn mówi, że jako elf nie może należeć do ich rodziny, ale nigdy nie potrafiła kłamać przed samą sobą i trudno jej zignorować pęknięcie, pojawiające się na jej sercu, cienkie i delikatne niczym włos. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nie wpuszcza nikogo do środka. Nigdy nie była dobra w ocenianiu charakterów. 

Cyn stara się być delikatna, depcząc serce Fyra, a Flick zaciska zęby i pozwala, żeby drzwi do jej serca zatrzasnęły się bez dźwięku.

  
  
  



End file.
